Another Aspect of Later
by Unknown to Myself
Summary: Quil and Claire's story. How Quil handles situations in which Claire's curiosity could be his undoing. Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I'm just borrowing them.


9 o clock already, on a Friday, and Jacob and Quil were once again doing nothing. Jacob was sullen and whiny, complaining constantly about Bella, and Quil was listening patiently, figuring that there was nothing better to do on a Friday. They had been walking for a while, randomly, letting their feet take them where they would. They were in a nicer part of Forks now, but it was only marginally better than the rest. Nicer consisted of larger windows and a well cared for front walk. They were almost past this stretch of houses, right before the edge of some clumped trees, when they heard a baby crying.

Quil stood stock-still, looking up at they windows of the second floor. The curtains were pulled back, And a frazzled woman in a pink bathrobe was pacing with a screaming child in her arms. Jacob laughed, especially when the father arrived and tried to help. "They know that the kid is only gonna scream louder right? Kids are such pigs. I can only imagine what caring for one is like before bashing it's head in." Jacob kept walking, but Quil was still standing there watching the scene unfold before him.

"Quil! C'mon! It's just some stupid baby!"

Quil lunged at Jacob, still quietly but his face was contorted in pain. Jacob rushed into the trees, and changed, snarling at Quil. He changed as well, rushing Jacob in a haze, and Jacob easily sidestepped him. Quil's thoughts were jumbled and he was in a panic. All Jacob could see was the baby girl, and Quil holding her, and then Quil ripping Jacob to shreds. Jacob pounced, and being much bigger than Quil, held him down until he calmed.

"Kid, I can't believe you are freaking out over some kid! The others are going to have a field day!" After this was said, the air seemed to leave Quil and he changed back to his human form. Jacob did as well, and if anyone had happened to walk by they might have been shocked at what they saw.

"Jake, could you please get off me? You have a girl to think about, I'm not sure she would like to hear that you were naked with another man." He gave Jacob a weak smile then stood up to find his shorts. As he was walking away he said, "Hey, um, what did it feel like the first time you saw Bella?"

"She was older than me, she hung out with my sisters, I was 13. She looked nice in a bathing suit, but whatever. I had motorcycles to think about. Why?"

"Nothing, just wondering."

Jacob looked at Quil, then said, "After becoming a werewolf, I wanted to protect her and love her at th same time. So, now you are going to make love to some kid I suppose. We don't even know if it's female. Ew! I can't wait to tell the rest."

Quil glared at Jacob and said, "It's a girl, and I can wait. I've practiced enough patience listening to you whine about Bella. I need to go talk to Sam. You can follow me or you can talk to the trees about your poor Bella, who needs a real man, that's strong and understanding. Go be understanding and strong. I'm sure She'll appreciate it."

Jacob glared at Quil, but simply stalked off in the other direction. He wanted to go see when Bella would get home. He could deal with the stench, he just wanted to see his girl.

- - - - - - - - -

Sam was irritated. He had plenty to worry about, and here were all his friends falling in love. He was also sad. Quil shouldn't have been asking Jacob for advice, Jacob hadn't actually imprinted on Bella. He loved her, but she wasn't his soul mate. She was Edward's, and Sam was pretty sure that deep down Jacob knew that too. Quil was staring at Sam expectantly while Sam tried to think of what to say, or do, about the situation.

"Quil, I think you have to do what you think is best." Sam didn't have an answer for once. He knew that they were treading uncharted waters, but he figured it was just a go-for-it-and-see-what-happens situation. "Be kind to the kids parents. Imprinting might be the hardest thing you have to do in your life, and keeping the kid in your life might be harder. Are you sure of the sex yet?"

"It's a girl! Jeez, why does everyone around here think I'm a homosexual?" Quil actually grinned though, remembering Woof's eternal words from Hair- No, I'm not homosexual, but I wouldn't kick Mick Jagger out of my bed.

Sam cracked a smile too. "I was just kidding, man. Just, be careful, you don't want to hurt the kid." His face contorted then, and Quil assumed he was thinking about what he had done to Emily.

Emily called from the kitchen to announce that food had been made, and if they didn't get in there quick some random wolf was going to smell it and come barreling through her kitchen. But, for the first time since becoming a werewolf, Quil declined. He wasn't hungry. He wanted to go spend some time with the mysterious girl that had captured his heart. Even if he didn't know her name yet.

A/N: I know this is short, but it's just the prolouge, so no worries. Any feedback, comments, or ideas are welcome.


End file.
